Devil in gold armor
by Itsnotmeiswear
Summary: Leon Itsuka a second year student at Kuoh academy he seems normal enough but has a mysterious past and is best friends with Issei Hyoudou, He will get dragged into the world of supernatural and have to confront his past. OCxHarem Semi-OpOc IsseixHarem
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first story I have an overactive imagination and have been thinking about a bunch of stories for no reason and decided to finally make one hope you enjoy. This story will contain minor elements and characters from other animes. I do not own High school Dxd the only thing I own is my OC_

 **Chapter 1**

"BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP" the sound of alarm clock could be heard from the dark room the occupant of the room was currently trying to slam his fist on the snooze button without having to open his eyes but was failing in doing so.

"Five more minutes…" A voice which was coming from under the covers said

BEEEP BEEEP BEEP the alarm was not giving up, the boy finally giving in and opening his eyes to see his room which was pretty empty except for the few cloths he owned his desk with laptop which he used when he had nothing to do and his alarm clock which was now driving him insane.

"Another day of boring school" The boy said while checking the time on the clock.

The boy's name was Leon he was one of the tallest people in his year and he had golden blonde hair, he didn't have a muscly build but a slimmer type of build which deceived people a lot because they generally think he's quite weak but he is actually quite strong, what most people could not see about Leon was the scar on his back that went across from his shoulder down to his hip in a diagonal line. He quickly went about his morning routines and when he stood in front of the mirror to straighten his blonde hair he saw his blue eyes staring back at him.

before starting his walk to his best friend's house so he could walk him up and go to school together he quickly finished getting ready grabbed his keys since he lives alone in an apartment not too far away, While deep in thought on the way to Issei's house Leon didn't notice the person who was following him until it was too late.

"Gotcha!" A voice said playfully while covering the boy's eyes

"Do we really have to go through this every morning Sakura" the boy said back to the voice

"Aww… your no fun Leon" Sakura said to Leon

"Well sorry but it is still pretty early and I did go to bed pretty late last night" Leon replied to his friend Sakura.

Sakura was a girl in Leon's class who quickly became his friend through their common interests she was a little bit shorter than Leon although that was no surprise Leon was one of the tallest people in their year, she had short violet hair and brown eyes, if she were a guy Leon was sure she would be in jail for sexual harassment because for some odd reason Sakura loves to grope girls and she would generally talk about who were some of the cutest girls in their year with Leon because of their common interests.

"Oh yea by the way you need to stop groping girls Sakura they are complaining to me and its starting to get annoying" Leon said while shooting a glare at her.

"HeHe sorry but no can do I just can't help but feel those jigglely mountains" She said while practically drooling.

Leon had somehow become an idol at their school he didn't even mean for it to happen but on one of the first days he was at school he saved someone's life and he's been known as one of the princes of kuoh because of it and girls chase after him and come to him with their problems and it never ends. But because he is who he is he always helps and he gets a great sense of accomplishment whenever he can help someone, it really is a great feeling. While Sakura and Leon were bickering about things and commenting about girls and other stuff and making plans they had managed to arrive outside the Hyoudou residence when they knocked on the door they weren't prepared for what was waiting for them.

 _ **Issei POV**_

Issei opened the front door to see his best friend Leon Itsuka and his other friend Sakura Takase, he was shocked but their expressions of shock obviously outweighed his he saw their eyes directed towards whatever was behind him and then it hit him like a thunderbolt 'they can see Rias-senpai can't they Leon was the first to recover.

"Ise you sly devil you why didn't you tell me you were seeing Rias-senpai" He said with a grin that pretty much said holy shit you did it.

"It's not like that she just happened to be here" Issei replied with a heavy blush at what Leon said.

"Then why is she in your house?" Sakura asked this time.

"That's because my uniform got wet last night and Issei was kind enough to let me stay the night" Rias-senpai decided to take part in the conversation.

"Sure it got "wet", well I'm sorry from intruding on your special time, Sakura lets carry on to school" Leon said this while still maintain his grin which pretty much meant he didn't believe it.

"Wait we will join, we were just about to go to school as well right Ise-kun?" Rias asked Issei with a pleasant smile.

"Y-yea we were just about to head out as well" Issei agreed with Rias.

After teasing from Leon and even some from Sakura they finally left to go to school. It started off in an awkward semi-silence since nobody really knew what to say and Leon was currently humming a song that no one knew, he did that a lot since he moved from overseas no one really knew a lot about Leon since he refused to talk about his life before moving to Kuoh and he refuses to talk about his family which is strange because he is generally a really nice guy except as soon as you bring up those topics he just glares its really creepy.

 _ **School gates**_

Another average day of arriving at the school gates for Leon with everyone looking in his direction with the comments of girls who keep commenting about what they would love to do to him and the death threats from the male population which were mostly directed towards him, then they noticed Issei holding Rias-senpais bag, the first reaction was shock and then they started gossiping.

"Why is Hyoudou holding Rias-senpais bag?"

"What has that beast done to our queen?"

"That pervert must be blackmailing her" were most of the girl's reactions.

"That Hyoudou I'm going to kill him"

"He will die"

"I'm so jealous why is he so lucky?" were majority of the boys reactions

Leon couldn't help but laugh at what he was hearing from the crowd "Looks like they noticed what's going on between you and Rias Issei" Leon whispered to Issei.

"I told you it's not like that Leon we are just friends" Issei replied with a blush on his face.

"Sure I understand friends with benefits right?" Leon replied to Issei only to get a perverted grin from Issei as his imagination went into over drive, "well we better get to class the bell's about to go soon, later Rias-senpai" Leon said before departing to class

"Wait Leon I'm sending someone to pick up Issei after class so he can come to the Occult research clubroom I would greatly appreciate it if you came along" Rias asked Leon as he was walking away.

"I'll think about it" was all he said before continuing on his way.

When they got to class it was the usual before class chatter where everyone's talking about what happened the day before and such, when Leon walked into the room most of the girls in the room directed their gaze towards him and a he became a lot of their discussion topics he mentally sighed 'well looks like it's going to be another day of this' as he made his way to his desk a girl came up to him and asked him if he could help her with some questions that she was finding difficult, 'yup definitely another day'.

 _ **Time skip**_

Class had just ended and it was now the time where someone would come and pick up Issei and Leon if he wanted to come along, and they appeared along with the screaming of girls their escort for the day would be Kiba a friend of Leon's and another one of the princes of Kuoh.

"Welcome Kiba-kun" the girls from the kendo club said

"Excuse me for a moment" he said to the girls which were swarming around him, "Oh, hello Issei"

"What do you want" Issei didn't like Kiba because he apparently "stole" the girls from him.

"I'm here on behalf of Rias-Gremory-Senpai" He said calmly "Oh and are you coming as well Leon?" he asked Leon

"Sigh… might as well got nothing better to do and someone's got to keep their eye on the pervert." Leon replied with a smirk on his face when he mentioned Issei.

"No way Kiba, Leon and Hyoudou the pervert what's going on" the girls in the room were apparently outraged that Kiba came to pick up Issei "He'll corrupt you Kiba-kun" "I'll never accept them as a pair" the girls were spouting nonsense in Leon's opinion.

 _ **ORC**_

When they arrived in the Old school building they started walking to a specific room when they arrived in the room they were welcomed with a creepy atmosphere the room was lit by candles from what Leon could tell and there was weird statues paintings and drawings on the walls, there was a petite white haired girl sitting on one of the couches eating some sweets.

"Th-this girl is…" Issei stammered.

"She's Toujou Koneko-san, a first year student" Kiba replied helpfully for Issei.

"Hey Koneko" Leon said to the girl.

She stared at him and replied with the ghost of a smile "Hey Leon-senpai"

Even Kiba was a little shocked from the reaction from Koneko "You two know each other?"

They both nodded "I helped her escape from Sakura and help her with her work that she can't do sometimes" Leon replied happily.

Koneko shuddered at the mention of Sakura's name till this day she still tries to repress the memories "I owe him" she said.

Leon smacked Issei upside the head when he saw the perverted grin he was wearing obviously thinking something perverted about Koneko "Have some decency Issei" He said with a scowl at his best friend. Then he heard along with Issei who immediately had another perverted expression at the sound of a shower "There's a shower in here?" Leon asked severely confused.

"What a fantastic clubroom this is!" Issei said with the most perverted grin he could manage.

"What a creepy face" Koneko insulted Issei severely depressing him for a second

"Oh my, look who's here" Said a girl with an hourglass figure as she walked towards Issei "you're the new member, right? Pleased to meet you" She told Issei.

"H-Hyoudou Issei pleased to meet you" he said with a perverted grin

"Issei you joined a club?" Leon asked shocked "and they actually let you in?" he said even more confused his brain working as fast as possible to figure this out.

"Oh you must be Itsuka Leon Bucho told me that you might be coming, pleased to meet you as well Itsuka-Kun I'm the clubs vice-president, Himejima Akeno" she said pleasantly to Leon.

"Err… nice to meet you as well you can just call me Leon or Leo Himejima-senpai" He replied

"Then I ask you do the same and call me Akeno Leo-Kun" She said with a pleasant smile then she turned to Issei "and you may do the same Issei-kun" she said to Issei.

It was obvious that Issei was thinking about something perverted because he eventually shouted out "What a great club".

"Thanks for waiting, and if you really think that Issei than that is wonderful" Rias said while drying off her wet hair "Sorry I spent the night at yours, so I had to…"

"O-oh no, I don't mind at all" Issei replied with a blush.

"Still just friends Issei" Leon said with a grin while elbowing him in the side.

"Well everyone's here now!" she said excited as we took our places on the couches "We welcome you to the Occult Research Club Issei and thank you for coming Leon" she said to them as they were about to reply she carried on "But, the Occult Research Club is nothing more than a façade. Nothing more than a hobby" she said with a straight face.

"What do you mean" Issei asked severely confused.

"I'll be frank" Rias-senpai said "We are…" before she could finish Leon cut in

"Devils" He said not as a question but a statement with a knowing look in his eyes.

 _A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter hope you enjoyed it or whatever feel free to review if you want to you don't have to_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _second chapter of the story yay! Hope you enjoy._

 **Ashlight41:** Alright.

 **Dadman9994:** I'm glad you liked it.

 **DoomfireTom:** I'll try and update every once and while, and your question will be answered in this chapter.

 **SatanPie:** I kind of did that by accident I didn't mean to make him too perfect and I was going to show his flaws later on in the story since this is the beginning and it's more of an introduction and thanks for the tip.

 **Mahesvara:** You and me both.

 **Chapter 2**

The air in the room was tense everyone in the room was silent and staring at Leon as he just sat there unfazed by the glare Rias was giving him, it looked like he was almost about to laugh, everyone was standing up besides Issei and they were were sceptical of who Leon really was.

"Don't worry I don't bite" Leon said, he was the first to break the silence.

"How did you know we were devils?" Rias asked clearly sceptical of Leon.

"Well wasn't the reason you invited me here, so you could ask me to join your peerage?" Leon asked.

"W-well yes I wanted to see if you wished to join, I could sense the sacred gear that you have, while I am unsure of what it is I can tell it is powerful" Rias told Leon.

"I'm glad you could recognise power when you see it" Leon said with a smug look on his face "Now why did you turn Issei into a devil, I can tell you haven't told him anything about the supernatural"

"He was killed… by a fallen angel, because he wielded a sacred gear, so I revived him saving his life" Rias said as if it was the best decision ever.

"Wait I was killed!?" Issei now joining in the conversation "I thought that was just a-a dream, and what do you mean they're devils what you're talking about doesn't exists right?" Issei asked almost fearing the answer.

"Rias-senpai if you would be so kind as to show him" Leon said almost laughing at the expression of shock on Issei's face.

And show him she did she flared out to bat-like wings from her back followed by Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko and even Issei himself Issei was almost overwhelmed with what was happening he was expecting this to be a normal meeting and now he has wings sprouting from his back.

"Calm down Issei there's still more we need to talk about, so Leon you never answered my question before, how did you know we were devils" Rias asked a bit harshly.

But that didn't affect Leon in the least, in fact if anything it made his grin grow "Well since you asked so nicely how can I refuse" he said letting a laugh escape him "to put it bluntly you all suck at hiding you aura's so it was easy to tell you were devils" Leon said not losing his grin.

"So that means that you've had at least a little bit of training in sensing auras, who are you really Leon Itsuka, if that even is your real name" Rias said ready to strike at a moment's notice if he tried anything, but she wasn't expecting what happened next.

Leon instantly lost his grin "So you want to know who I am, alright I tell you" he spoke in a cold tone

Leon once again gaining a grin again but it wasn't a cheery one like before, it looked sadistic in a way, and no one noticed Akeno's flushed expression from seeing such a look.

"First my real name is Leon Itsuka I did not lie about that, as for who I am, I am a human, I was once a exorcist for the Vatican, I was trained by some of the top exorcists there so I'm quite sure if I wanted I could take you all down" he said it like it was a fact and this unnerved Rias a little. "The reason why I am here in Kuoh is because I left the Vatican, I was never that big of a believer in god anyway, with cases like the holy maiden and the holy sword Excalibur project I didn't like how the church operated and I thought that being an exorcist wasn't getting me any closer to achieving my… goal" when he said the last word he gained a face as if that word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

When everyone in the room heard this they went silent for a bit not really sure how to respond to what the person in front of them had just told them, he was a former exorcist and he had a goal that didn't involve the church.

The silence was killing Rias she just had to know "And what is your goal?" she asked.

He looked at her with hatred evident in his eyes "To kill the man took away one of the most important things in my life and gave me this" as he said that he had taken off his shirt while they wondered what the hell he was doing he turned around and showed them what was on his back.

"W-whoa" Issei said shocked obviously the other agreed with as they stared at his back or more specifically the massive scar on his back which went from his shoulder all the way down to his waist in a diagonal line, no one really knew how to respond to what he was showing him.

As he put his shirt back on he spoke "Well now you know a little bit more about me, happy?" he asked.

"Don't you have any regrets about leaving the church?" Akeno asked having a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Sure I do I left my friends behind and that was painful they have been with me for quite a while" Leon said with a sad smile "I even had a bit of a crush for one of them, she was always working hard and didn't show emotions a lot but when I saw her smile it was like the whole world would light up" his eyes looked a little wet from what he just said. After rubbing his eyes he asked "anymore questions?"

"I have only one more question for you" Rias said in a business-like manner "Why are you in Kuoh?" when Rias said that it brought back his playful cheery grin to his face.

"I came here to live a semi-normal life, but when you asked me to stop by here as well with Issei, I realised what I could do to get closer to my goal" when he said that everyone in the room leaned a little closer for his answer "I could join your peerage and knowing who you are ill most likely get involved with a lot of events and becoming a devil will naturally improve my body and allow me to do things I couldn't do before" he said with his playful grin.

Rias seemed shocked at what he had just said, he wishes to become her servant. "Are you sure you wish to become my servant?" Rias asked just to make sure she had heard correctly.

"If you are willing to put up with me and let complete my goal then I will gladly become one of your servants Rias-Senpai" He said.

The way he said it sent a cold chill up her spine when she tried to think of how exactly he would complete such a goal "Alright then it just so happens I have two spare pawn pieces left, and one of them is a mutation piece so the will be more than enough to make you my servant Leon" Rias said to the Leon who would soon become her servant.

"Alright than let's do this" Leon replied with a smile.

Rias had Leon stand in an open space in the room and started the process by grabbing a wooden box out of nowhere, when she undid the clasps that held the box shut it opened to reveal five chess pieces, one knight, one bishop, one rook, and two pawns, Rias took the two pawns out of the box and held them up to Leon's chest and started the ritual "I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Serve me, Leon Itsuka and become my servant".

After Rias had finished reciting the chant the red seal that had appeared under Leon started to glow brighter as the two pawn pieces started to slowly force themselves into Leon's chest where they disappeared along with the seal, the pact had been made Leon was now a devil and Rias Gremory was his master.

"Ah yes the original reason why we are here, Issei do you know anything about devils?" Rias asked Issei and then went on to explain about angels, fallen angels, devils and the great war when she was done explaining she asked Issei a question "Do you follow me so far, Issei? "

"This is getting a little too complicated for a stupid student like me" he replied honestly.

"Amano Yuuma" when Rias said the name it got a reaction from Issei "I'm sure you remember her" Rias then went onto explain stuff about the girl Rias had mentioned.

Leon spaced out for majority of the explanations, he already knew about the Great War and he wasn't interested in the girl they were talking about, but as soon as the topic turned into a sacred gear Leon immediately started paying attention.

"An unusual power that resides in certain humans" Akeno explained "It is said that most of the great men in history possessed it"

"Sometimes they have power formidable enough to threaten demons and fallen angels" Rias told Issei "Leon, seeing as how you possess a sacred gear this would be perfect time to show us" Rias told Leon.

"As you wish my master" He replied with a smirk while raising his left hand with his palm facing forward he then bent it and raised his right arm like he was drawing a bow string, or as if he were drawing a sword against a shield, as he slowly pulled back his arm he called out "Sacred gear" and with a sword in his right hand appeared.

The sword had a golden hilt which had a triangle gem in the middle of the curved guard which looked like a more straight crescent moon, at the bottom of the hilt was a similar gem which was in the shape of a diamond, the blade was grey with a silver edge it had silver details going all along the middle of the blade.

Everyone in the room stared at the blade, it was a masterpiece of craftsmanship.

"It looks amazing" Was all Rias managed to get out.

"My sacred gear is called Kight's oath, while its base form is a blade it is actually a weapon that can change forms to take the form of any weapon that one would hold in their hands, It can even take the shape of a modern gun, it can also take the shape of gauntlets or greaves to boost my strength or speed at little" While explaining Leon proved what he was saying by changing the sword into the form of a spear, then a bow, and finally a pair of gauntlets all were golden with silver details and the spearhead and tip of the arrow were like the blade of the sword.

"Amazing I never knew such a thing existed, now I really am glad that I made you my servant, Leon" Rias declared with a smile.

"I would like to try a spar with you sometime, Leon" Kiba said eyeing the gauntlets Leon was now wearing.

"I will spar with you anytime Kiba, but you better be prepared to lose" Leon said with a challenging smirk.

"Well carrying on, Issei raise your left arm" Rias asked Issei and when he did she gave him another command "Now focus on the strongest being you can think of and it doesn't have to be a real person" she said with a smile.

"That's easy it's obviously Goku from Dragon Ball Z" He said like it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay now get into the strongest pose of that person" when she said this he immediately got into the Kamehameha stance "excellent now focus all your power into one spot and summon your sacred gear".

He started to chant focus with his eyes closed, he opened his eyes and he could see Rias's panties from his position, he immediately lost all focus and slumped down in defeat "Are you sure there's not some kind of mistake" he asked Rias.

"The truth is that you were targeted by a fallen angel, so you must have a sacred gear you just must not be able to summon it at the moment" She explained. "Oh well we might as well start with your other tasks then, since you and Leon are newly reincarnated devils I will get you two to hand out flyers alright?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, master or should I just call you Rias-Senpai?" Leon asked not really sure how to address Rias any more

"Just Bucho is fine Leon" she replied.

"Erm … Rias-Senpai or Bucho why are we handing out flyers?" Issei questioned.

"Well Issei devils make contracts with humans and gain more power by doing so and the reason you hand out the flyers, is so that they can summon one of us, so that we can hopefully make a contract, which will increases our powers" She explained "Since you two are now my servants you will do it for a while we generally have our familiars deliver them, and if you two work hard enough you might even be able to win your own servants" when she said this Issei immediately gained a perverted face.

"S-servants as in the ones who would listen to anything we say" Issei asked to which Rias nodded to say yes "E-even sexually?" When Rias nodded again Issei immediately went into overdrive with his imagination.

"So anyway since he's going to be thinking about that for a while and I can't be bothered waiting, can I get started?" Leon asked, Rias then gave a device and a bag full of flyers to Leon who immediately made his way out to hand out flyers.

 **A couple of minutes later**

When Issei came out of his Perverted Daydream he noticed Leon wasn't here "Bucho has Leon already left?"

"Yes he left not too long ago he said he couldn't be bothered waiting and left to go get started" Rias replied.

"That bastard he thinks he can get ahead of me and get a servant before me well ill show him, I'll get a servant first and do all kinds of sexual things with them!" With Issei's new determination he got a device off Rias and a filled a bag with flyers and immediately left to go hand out flyers.

When Issei got outside the old school building what he saw was not what he was expecting, Leon was walking towards the old school building, with an empty bag! "L-Leon have you already finished handing out your flyers?" Issei asked scared of the answer.

"Yup it was pretty easy especially when you know what kind of people to hand it too" He said with a smug grin as he started his way inside the building leaving Issei outside by himself.

'He may be able to hand them out faster than me but I will make more contracts than he will ever be able to make in a lifetime' Issei thought with an even stronger determination than before.

 **A while later**

"Bucho im back I just finished handing out all my flyers" Issei declared as he walked back in

"Alright good, Kiba and Koneko have both gotten two contracts and Leon was waiting for you before he took one of them, I would also like you to take over for Koneko on one of them" She said.

"Thank you for the assistance" Koneko said while bowing her head.

"N-no problem" He replied with a smile.

"Well then let's get started Issei, you don't want to fall behind me do you?" Leon said with a smug grin on his face.

"Alright when you're ready I would like you to stand on the magic circle on the floor and it will teleport you to the location of the contract, who would like to go first?" Rias asked while looking at Issei and Leon.

"I'll let Issei go first seeing as how he really wants to get a servant as fast as possible" Leon said showing a bit of kindness for his fellow devil.

"Alright then Issei ill have you raise your hand for a moment" When Issei did Rias drew a symbol on his hand "this symbol is that of the Gremory clan and will allow to use the magic circle" after doing the same for Leon she then gave Issei another order "Now Issei please stand on the circle"

"Alright!" he replied eagerly.

"Okay raise your left hand and do as you did earlier and focus on your power and you will be teleported" she told him.

"Let's do this, I can't wait" He said while raising his left hand, he immediately started to focus as much as he could and the magic circle responded, there was a bright flash in the room and then…

Leon immediately burst out with laughter after he saw what had happened, a confused Issei was standing there with his left hand raised having no idea what went wrong.

"My, it seems you don't have enough demonic power to be able to teleport" Rias said obviously disappointed.

"What seriously, and cut it out with the laughter Leon your just rubbing salt into the wound now" Issei said obviously getting annoyed with Leon's laughter "I'd like to see you try and do better"

"Alright I'll take you up on that offer then Issei, could you please prepare another magic circle" Leon asked while trying his best control his laughter. After he managed to stop laughing, the magic circle was ready he immediately made his way onto and repeating what Rias said earlier he raised his hand and focused his power.

This time when the bright flash happened instead of Leon staying in the clubroom he had appeared … in a girls bedroom "Where am I?" Leon wondered aloud.

"You're not the usual guy?" A girl asked from the bed in the room.

"Um he had another contract so I took over for him on this contract, my names Leon nice to meet you" Leon introduced himself to the Girl who had summoned him.

"My name is Hinata and im the one who summoned you" she said with a smile she was a girl who seemed to be about Leon's age she had waist length orange hair and blue eyes.

"As I said before nice to meet you Hinata, now what is the reason you summoned?" Leon asked.

"Well its nothing to big but it would be nice if you could help me with some tasks that need doing" she said with an innocent face.

"I will gladly help, so what needs doing?" Leon replied.

"Well I need you to do everything that's on this list and if you didn't mind I would like it if…" she had blush develop on her face "If you could give me a backrub" she said with a massive blush that made Leon blush a little.

"N-no problem I'll gladly help you with your tasks and I don't see a problem with giving you a backrub" After Leon said this he immediately got started with the Tasks on the list which were just common household chores.

After Leon had finished all the tasks on the list he returned to Hinata's room "I finished all of the chor…" What was waiting for him was not what he was expecting, Hinata was waiting for him except with a dress-up shirt on, only a dress-up shirt on she had a massive blush on her face as well, and her room was lit by candles Leon's brain stopped working for a couple of seconds.

"Umm since you've finished with the chores, would it be alright if you gave me a backrub?" She asked so innocently that Leon was honestly shocked he had a blush developing on his face.

"S-Sure, I don't see a problem with it" he replied gaining his grin after he finished speaking he moved to her side where she then preceded to lay down on the bed where he stood up beside her 'This is not really that normal asking someone you just met to give you a backrub while all you wear is shirt, oh well I guess this is what you do for contracts' Leon thought to himself while he started to gently rub Hinatas back.

Leon would have been fine with this situation but Hinata started to moan while he was rubbing her back, after a while Hinata asked him to stop and told him she was very thankful for the backrub "Ugh was it really that good that it made you moan?" Leon asked bluntly.

Hinatas blush darkened "D-did you really have to put it like that"

"Sorry couldn't help myself" Leon said while grinning "Your blush is pretty cute" he told her.

If it was even possible Hinatas blush darkened even more "Well thank you for today and if it's possible could I summon you again?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course after you make a payment equal to your service of the summon you can also make a contract with me" Leon said with a grin as he was thinking about how jealous Issei would be when he found out about this.

After Hinata had made the payment, she made a contract with Leon, she then said goodbye and Leon made his way back to the clubroom to report to Rias and see if Issei had gotten back so he could rub in his face the fact he got a contract.

 **At the ORC**

"Hey Leon how did it go?" Rias asked as Leon walked in the door.

"It went pretty well and I managed to make my first contract" he said with a grin that beamed with happiness.

"I am happy to hear that Leon, I hope you continue to make more contracts" Rias replied with a smile.

"Don't worry about that I'll do my best" he replied it was at that moment Issei walked into the clubroom.

"Bucho I need to tell you something" After he said that he then went into detail about how he was attacked by a fallen angel on the way back from the wherever he was summoned to and how he summoned his sacred gear and how the fallen angel ran away after he was done talking he summoned his sacred gear.

"Yes. That is the Sacred Gear. Once activated for the first time, it is controlled by the will of its user" Rias explained to Issei.

Leon started to zone out as he was thinking about Issei's sacred gear 'That Sacred Gear seems to be a normal twice critical but if your good enough you can tell that its more than that, right now I can't exactly tell what his sacred gear is but I know for certain that it is not just any normal twice critical' Leon zoned back in just in time to hear Issei speak.

"I understand Bucho, I'll be leaving then" Issei said sounding a little depressed as he left.

"I will take my leave as well, good night to all of you" Leon said politely as he left the room and made his way back to his apartment so he wouldn't be too tired tomorrow it is a school night after all.

 **The next morning**

Leon had made his way to Issei's house and met up with his friend so they could go to school like every other day, Sakura was not with them today.

"Sigh… I hope Bucho isn't still mad at me" Issei said still sounding depressed.

"Im sure that everything will be fine Issei, oh that reminds me I need to tell you about my contract that I made last night" Leon said with a smug grin and just as he was about to go into details about last night he was interrupted.

"Uwuah" it was a cute scream of a girl that had just fallen over and was now in a very revealing position as both Leon and Issei could see her panties, Leon looked away while Issei kept staring, the girl slowly sat up.

[WH-who's that?] They both asked in unison.

A/N: here's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it :D feel free to review if you want, see'ya later


End file.
